


homemade pizza & other future plans

by maketea



Series: hotel suite/apartment superhero shenanigans [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: "when we're older and get married," he said, sliding his hand over to the small of her back, "we can make homemade pizza. i've always wanted to try that."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: hotel suite/apartment superhero shenanigans [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813561
Comments: 16
Kudos: 177





	homemade pizza & other future plans

Ladybug hadn't known you could get pizza delivered to a hotel before booking out suites with Chat Noir. He was much more familiar with hotels than she was — something about his civilian job needing him to travel a lot.

She squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again, blinking hard to bat the phosphenes out of her vision. At first, this had been doing a decent job at keeping her awake, but sleep tugged at her every passing moment without a notification from Chat Noir's Deliveroo app.

"Your hands are so tiny," he said. 

Lying face-to-face on the hotel bed, they'd been playing with each other's fingers while waiting for their pizza. While she'd been trying her hardest not to nod off (and keeping her plastic Ladybug mask from falling off the bridge of her nose), Chat Noir had lined their hands up together.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I'd fight you and win if I weren't so sleepy right now."

"You're sleepy, honey?" He pushed her hair from her face. "Why don't you take a nap? I can wake you up when our pizza is here." 

" _Because_. It's, like, 11PM. If I take a nap now I just won't sleep for the rest of the night." She yawned into her hand, then shuffled closer to him, tucking her head under his cheek. "Plus, I don't want you to wait all by yourself. That's boring."

"But you're sleepy."

"I'm fine. I just won't close my eyes."

She said, eyes closed.

His laughter caught in her hair.

"When we're older and get married," he said, sliding his hand over to the small of her back, "we can make homemade pizza. I've always wanted to try that."

"You've never made your own pizza?"

"Have you?"

"Yeah, a few times. Sometimes me and my best friend make our own pizzas when we're tight on money and don't want to order out."

"Hm." He slipped his fingers under the hem of her tank top, drawing circles into her skin. "I don't have pizza that often, anyway. My father's kind of strict about that kind of stuff."

"About pizza?"

"About what I eat," he said. "And where I go, how I dress, etcetera, etcetera."

Ladybug opened her eyes a fraction. She brought her hands from around his waist to his chest, where she grabbed at the cotton of his polka-dotted pyjamas. "I can't imagine he'd let you wear this abomination."

"Oh, he absolutely wouldn't. I just love doing things behind his back that I know he'd lose the plot over."

"Ah, so _that's_ why you made out with me in a back alley a week after we started dating."

Chat Noir laughed. "Yes. A hundred-percent. You've got me totally figured out."

Still, a hint of solemnity crept into his voice, as it always did when he spoke about his father. She heard it through the fibres of his laughter, and felt it in the tension of his neck against her cheek.

Ladybug wrapped her arms back around him and squeezed. "When we're older and get married, you can dress in as many polka-dotted outfits as you want."

"That's nice of you. But I feel like I have to clarify that my preferred fashion style isn't usually Ladybug-themed."

"Why not? It should be. I'm cool."

"I just don't think I could pull it off as well as you." 

“You flatter me.”

“It’s only the truth, My Lady.” He pressed his smile to her forehead with a kiss. “Maybe, when we’re older and get married, we could get you an apron with polka dots on it for when we make our homemade pizza.”

Head heavy with sleep, she almost told him she could just make the apron herself. Ladybug bit her tongue last minute, and nestled deeper into his arms. Her tank top rode up around her stomach, which he fixed so she didn't have to.

“Matching polka dot aprons,” she murmured. “Mr and Mrs Bug.”

“Mr and Mrs Bug,” he repeated, and when he laughed, she felt it warm and deep in her bones. “We could start a pizzeria.”

"Best homemade pizzas in Paris."

Chat Noir's phone chimed. He rolled onto his back, mattress springs squeaking, to take it off charge and check.

"Speaking of pizzas," he said, "ours is in the lobby."


End file.
